cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Generals 2 storyboards
This is a list of storyboards of Command & Conquer: Generals 2, later known as Command & Conquer, that pre-visualized the cutscenes of the campaign. Currently nine storyboards have been released by CnCSaga.CnCSaga: Retour des vidéos storyboard de Generals 2 Characters European Union * Agembe * Burke * Pierre * Female EU officer Asia-Pacific Alliance * General Zhao * Zhao's protege * APA officer (Execution) Global Liberation Army * Jarmen Kell * Danko 5 - Devil's Orders The animatic starts off in a battle involving Aegis tanks led by Agembe engaging a group of GLA Sandstorms led by Jarmen Kell. As the overwhelming numbers of the GLA pick off one EU tank after another, Salvo notices a mysterious black tank in the distance. The animatic then switches to a conversation between Kell and EU General Pierre. Pierre tells Kell that he must continue to remain in hiding (the world believes he is dead after the First GLA War), and so he will continue the disinformation campaign that the GLA simply has a new leader. He also orders Kell to keep the APA off balance. Pierre will attack Agembe himself. The conversation abruptly ends as Danko shuts off the communication. Danko confronts Kell, calling him a traitor and coward for allying with an EU general. Kell argues back, saying as he was at the gunpoint of Pierre's forces, Pierre offered him an alliance that would be beneficial towards the GLA's cause. Kell pushes Danko off the side and walks off. Animatic stills Gen2_Storyboard_DevilsOrder_Sandstorms.png| s Gen2_Storyboard_DevilsOrder_Paragons.png|EU tanks 6_1 - The Dam Jarmen Kell finishes planting demolition charges on a dam. He contacts Danko by radio that the charges are set. Danko betrays Kell, setting off the charges while Kell is still on the dam. The dam collapses and water floods the entire valley. Danko's helicopter flies off the sunset as Danko declares Jarmen Kell to be a martyr and himself as the new leader of the GLA. The scene ends with a panning shot of Kell's washed-up sniper rifle. 7 - Redemption The scene begins in the aftermath of a battle. Zhao's protege is seen paying his respects to a corpse. He then gets up and follows Zhao, who commends the protege for saving his life. As a reward, Zhao offers his sword to the protege. The duo then discuss about the supposed unholy alliance between the EU and the GLA. 12 - Betrayal Agembe is leading his tanks through a field. He spots a group of approaching vehicles in the distance of what appears to be friendly EU tanks. However, it turns out the tanks were coloured black and hostile. One of the black tanks opens fire and kills Agembe's subordinate Burke. Agembe believes he may have been betrayed, and orders his unit to engage. 16_1 - Execution Danko has rounded up a group of APA soldiers next to a large building. An APA offer tries to stop the execution by offering Danko his sword, but Danko refuses and shoots him in the head. The GLA soldiers start executing the POWs. The POWs try to escape into the building, but it was rigged with explosives that Danko sets off as he was returning to his helicopter. 17_1 - Carnage Zhao walks across a battlefield littered with corpses and vehicle wrecks. His protege runs up to him, rejoiced that his leadership has led the APA to victory. Zhao, however, doubts they were truly victorious due to the massive loss of life. He then orders the commander to tell Agembe about what has happened in the battle. 18 - Ace in the Hole Kell wakes up to see himself locked in an interrogation room with Pierre. Pierre accuses Kell of a terrorist bombing (likely of an event involving EU and APA leaders) without his knowledge, but Kell denies his involvement. He argued Pierre would have also easily blamed Zhao, who survived the terrorist attack. Pierre hopes such an event would start an all-out war between the EU and the APA, and wants Kell to be his "ace in the hole" in winning such a war. Pierre then orders his guards to release Kell. 19_1 - Catharsis Agembe's forces have a surrounded a building that Pierre is in. He calls out for Pierre's surrender, but Pierre tries to hide and remains quiet. Agembe also proclaims that North Africa belongs to him. Hearing no response, Agembe orders one of his tanks to fire on the building again, forcing Pierre to yell that he accepts Agembe's demands. Before leaving, Agembe throws out a bicorne from Paris as a "gift" for Pierre. 20 - Disarmed The scene begins with an injured Danko climbing out of the wreckage of his helicopter. He faces a group of GLA soldiers, whom he demands that they must continue to fight on. However the troops refused, turning their backs and walking away. Dismayed, Danko attempts to shoot himself in the head. But as he was about to pull the trigger, his right arm was shot off. Jarmen Kell, with his sniper rifle, appears before Danko. The soldiers learned of Danko's betrayal, and realigned themselves with the true leader of the GLA. Kell taunts the defeated Danko, stating that he should have never made a martyr out of Kell. As Danko falls over and bleeds to death, Kell walks back with the GLA soldiers. References Category:Generals 2